It's A Sin to Love like This
by Cobra Night-ingale
Summary: The war has ended and Harry now tossed from fame is allowed to live a normal life, right? Short but Sweet and to the point. HP? Slash, Mentions of Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Title: It's A Sin to Love like This

Author: Angie Starr weasel

Warnings: Mpreg, Slash  
Pairing: HP? (damn that snarry slash)

Summary: The war has ended and Harry now tossed from fame is allowed to live a normal life, right? Short but Sweet and to the point. Possible Sequel

(A/N: This is the first story I've posted on so I'm really hoping it does good.

I've had this story since midterms and I decided it was time I finally posted it)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sin. It was a sin, to love him, like this. It was a sin to want to ravage that innocent body. The one with long hair and a tight backside (A/N: giggle). It was a sin to stare at the long lanky legs and the ruffled midnight black hair. The puckered lips that would gratefully comment and sigh with ever turn.

It was a sin to have eyes that green, so green that it made you think of life and death all in the same moment. It was a sin to be that beautiful. But I loved him too much to say no. Every night he would lie in my arms, his soft hair against my chest. Tickling me with every breathe. He was young still, only seventeen not old enough to have a life partner/ a constricting burden. Not old enough to go out with his thirty eight year old professor.

Our love, our expectations were forbidden, the whole sin. And we both knew the world would look on in shame if we were to suddenly give ourselves to each other. But you see we had already done the unforgivable and I was sure James Potter's Coffin had managed to swing itself (still underground) upside down. And know he/ we were waiting to see if he was going to have a boy or a girl.

After eight months of waiting we deserved the right. After eight months (1) of yelling, tears, broken wrists and almost miscarriages we deserved the right to see our child. Even such strong sins could not stop us. For we had found love and were not going to give it back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In my AU of a prequel it takes eight months for a full male pregnancy because of magic that helps the process along in males .

A/N: If you ask for a sequel or a prequel more likely. I assure you I will do it but I will come and ask you guys for some pointers since I'm not used to and really bad at finished stories XD. K Thanks For Reading


	2. A bit from the Prequel I just began

I thought I would give ya a little um cut from the Prequel just to be nice

---------------------------------------------------------------

The rush to the infirmary was surprisingly a usual pass time in Hogwarts. Especially now that Harry Potter attended. But of course no day was the same and said reasons for the everlasting visitations were innumerable and highly plausible that it was Draco Malfoy's fault. But today was a bit different. For no one but the Author knew that this would begin a wonderful plot that would never in all of Harry's lifetime end. The shuffle to the Infirmary today included a stretcher and the ripping of searing hot clothes that stuck to his skin. Once again a potions induced incident, or should we say the highlight of Draco Malfoy's day.

Two stuttering Gryffindor's ran behind Dumbledore, who was himself trying to keep up with Professor Snape's curiously long legs. Ronald Weasley who at the moment was literally wheezing from the long trek from the dungeons had been trying to blame the whole thing on Professor Snape for setting up the obviously dangerous pairings.

Hermione who had enough sense not to run around corner's and smash into walls had been firmly trying to tell him off for talking about a teacher that way. ''Bloody hell-I-could of-sworn we've passed this-hallway a-million times,'' Ron mumbled.

''Twenty points from Gryffindor for using derogatory language around the Headmaster,'' Snape shouted from up ahead and Ron groaned even louder.

Despite the obvious laugh plastered on Hermione's face she tried to glare at Ron. When the panting and wheezing group finally made it into the infirmary, Ron with all his dramatics flopped onto the floor while Hermione rolled her eyes. Poppy Pomfrey ran towards the back of the infirmary while Professor Snape unceremoniously dropped Harry onto the bed. A moan lifted from the once silent boy and a delicate arch of eyebrow was as close as 'what the' as Snape got.

Dumbledore ran over to the bed settling Harry underneath the covers as he glared as uncaring Professor. By the time that Harry was comfortable and starting to fall asleep Poppy was back, with a tray of murky brown vials that Harry desperately wanted to stay from. Ron made a motion of 'Yuck' –with his tongue might I add- and was quickly reined in by a smack of Snape's hand upon his red head. Dumbledore who was completely oblivious to the student abuse behind him began to help Harry up so he could swallow the retched vials that had made him dig into his pocket and pop a lemon drop into his mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------

how did you like it huh?


	3. Authors Note : Sorry for the Delay

A/N:

Okay this is just a little note. I wanted you guys to know that I'm already on the

Fifth or so chapter but Im going over it all to make sure it makes sense.

(because I have the cheapest beta ever …me XD)

But until then I posted a story that I've had for awhile,

It's not perfect but it got me a C4 (which is an A) in my major class

So it has some potential um Im writing the sequel for that one as well

And Im sooooo sorry for the long period of waiting.

School is starting and I have like 3 book reports I have to give in and so Im

Really busy actually trying to read the book.

To let you know I read one book and like 16 pages of the other (and school begins tomorrow) so Im gonna get a really bad first grade for Honors VV darn it all

Well anyway enough about my life Hope You Guys are enjoying your life

And that its hopefully easier then mine.


End file.
